Multi-instruction switch is widely used now in various information appliances (IAs) such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), computer keyboards and the like. The multi-instruction switch can provide electric connection in multiple stages and generate a plurality circuit signals, hence a single switch can execute multiple actions to reduce the size of the information products. Utilization also is more convenient.
Applicant disclosed a multi-instruction switch of R.O.C. patent application No. 094116624 on May 23, 2005. It has a control disk to drive a first conductive element to rotate on an anchor member so that the first conductive element is connected to a contact on the anchor member to generate “rotational instructions”. There is an anchor bar located in a trough of a guiding portion to generate a rotational click. A depressing element is provided to connect the contact to generate a click instruction.
However, the aforesaid technique cannot generate “directional introductions”. Therefore, the Applicant further proposed a multi-direction instruction switch of R.O.C. patent application No. 094117163 on May 26, 2005. It has a first to fourth directional contacts on an anchor member to generate four “directional instructions”, and a control disk with a depressible center to generate a “click instruction”. The contacts for “rotational instructions” are located on one side of the anchor member to generate leftward and rightward rotational instructions. The switch thus formed can be made in a compact size to generate multiple instructions.
The present invention aims to expand the function of the rotational click of the anchor bar in the prior art so that the switch can generate multiple instructions at a smaller size.